Glasses that change color when exposed to varying light are known. However, the color shift in these glasses is not customizable and, thus, they are not suitable for many uses. For example, the color of such glasses may not be aesthetically pleasing for a specific use. Further, the color-change of the known glasses is not customizable.
Therefore, glasses that change color when exposed to varying temperatures and/or light have a number of desirable Applications.